Gimme, Gimme
by lil-lover16
Summary: When a hurricane hits Ohio, Kurt doesn't think for a second that anything would be different. But then again, there's always something, right? I'm really bad at summaries, so please be kind! New here! Set in Season two.. sorta... chapter one of many.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Quiet before the Storm

Kurt lay on his bed, pawing through a new magazine from his shopping trip with Mercedes, where they had stocked up on reading material before the storm that was supposed to be coming. Kurt liked watching storms, especially thunder and lightning, listening to rain beat down on the roof as he rested peacefully in the warm house. But this was no ordinary storm. It was supposedly a Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Hurley, it was named, and Kurt smirked at the name. They were always really boring names, he thought, except for Hurricane Isabelle, which didn't actually hit Ohio.

The first little strings of 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin played on his phone, notifying him that Mercedes was calling.

"Hey Baby Boy," she said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Kurt replied. "I—"

The doorbell rung downstairs and Kurt frowned. No idiot in their right mind would come around his house on a sunny day, let alone in a rainstorm.

"Hold on, 'Cedes. I'll call you back."

Kurt pressed the 'End' button and ran downstairs. Finn was staying at Rachel's (barf) and Carole and Burt were taking a nap. Heaven knows those two were the deepest sleepers.

He opened the door to find a completely drenched, unhappy looking Noah Puckerman.

"Noah? Ugh! Get in. You're getting water on my new boots. They aren't meant for rain," Kurt said, herding the taller boy out of the rain and onto the mat the Hudmel's had placed at the entryway.

"Thanks," Noah mumbled, wiping his feet and toeing his boots off, as well as his soaked socks. He shrugged off his dark green sweatshirt, with was now black with rain, and tugged off his shirt. "You don't mind if I grab a couple of Finn's things, do you? I'm soaked to the bone."

"No, go ahead," Kurt said, leading them upstairs to his room. "I'd suggest my stuff, but I doubt you'd fit, and Finn won't even notice his stuff is gone. Unless you take his boxers that say 'Finchel'."

Kurt saw the look Noah was giving him and he shook his head. "She came over one night, and I was, unfortunately, there when she gave him them as an anniversary present."

Noah chuckled and tugged his jeans off.

"Jesus, don't strip in front of me!" Kurt protested.

"Why? Will it give you a boner?" Noah smirked.

"Wha- NO!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'll have you know I have a—"

"A boyfriend. A boyfriend who would rather be dry-humping our little Sammy Evans," Noah stated.

"Ew, that's- wait. What?" Kurt's bitch-face immediately switched to the kicked puppy look Noah hated to see on the boy. It just made him look so vulnerable, but adorable.

Noah sighed and ran a hand through the coarse hairs of his Mohawk. "Well, I kinda caught them in the act a couple hours ago. They were in the choir room and…well, dry-humping."

Kurt's beautiful blue-grey-green eyes watered and he hugged Noah close, surprising the Jewish boy. "Why would he do that? Am I ugly? Do I not deserve a handsome, smart, funny, good person as my boyfriend? I don't understand!"

Noah clutched the sobbing, angry boy and kissed the top of his head. "You deserve so much more than Blaine. He's a douche who can't decide who he likes. Kinda like Finn, but I can use better nicknames and insults for him."

His words seemed to have made the smaller boy smile and Kurt peeked at Noah through dark, flitting lashes. "Thank you, Noah. You're not as bad as other people make you seem."

Noah snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself Princess."

They both heard the door downstairs open, creaking as the handle squeaked, wet and rusty from the rain.

"Finn must be home," Kurt frowned, detaching himself from Noah as much as he could before Noah pulled him into his warm, bare chest.

"You'll be better off without him. You learned from this, and as shit-tastic as it seems, you live and you learn from this kind of situation."

Kurt smiled again, hugging Noah closer. "Thank you." He frowned and pulled away, though still in Noah's arms. "By the way, why did you come here in the first place?"

"I was gonna tell you about what I saw. I didn't want you to feel bad, but I thought you'd kill me if you found out I knew, and I didn't wanna ruin our—slightly off-kilter—friendship," Noah said sincerely.

Kurt closed his eyes and Noah wished he hadn't. His eyes were so beautiful. Kurt looked up at him, opening the eyes Noah adored so much.

"You really think my eyes are beautiful?" he asked quietly and Noah wondered if he had said it out loud. Kurt grinned. "Yeah, you did."

"Hey! Kurt, what's Puck doing in your room, and why is he half naked?" Finn inquired, bursting into the room.

"What are you even doing here, Finn?" Kurt asked, rather surprised at Finn's entrance.

"Oh, Rachel got sick and didn't want me to get sick, so she got her dads to drive me here and, yeah."

Noah chuckled. "I got stuck in the storm and I came here. First place I could think of. I got totally soaked, so I was gonna borrow your clothes. Do you mind?"

"No," Finn mumbled. "But why didn't you get them earlier?"

"Oh, well I kinda got caught up in a conversation with Kurt. Your brother is really cool you know. You're lucky. Sarah's a big brat," Noah smirked. "Plus, he finds my body extremely sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a small blush was on his already naturally flushed cheeks. Noah's mind immediately thought of Kurt writhing underneath him, his cheeks pink like they were now… wait! _No, bad, Noah! No thinking those thoughts_, he mentally chided himself.

"Well, if you want clothes I got 'em. And if you wanna stay the night, you can. It's only six, but I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind cooking for another," Finn offered, his sweeter side showing. "And I know my brother is the coolest. You don't have to tell me."

Kurt smiled at his brother and hugged his waist quickly. Finn smirked and almost strangled him in a bear hug.

Noah was insanely jealous, but he didn't dare say so.

"Alright, well I'll go get some clothes and wake up Mom and Burt," Finn said, finally breaking the hug.

"Okay, cool. And thanks for letting me stay. I don't think I could drive without crashing. It's bad out there," Noah told his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Make a Scene

"You know what?" Kurt said. "I think I'll make dinner. Carole shouldn't have to make it all the time."

"You cook?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, and bake a little. Berry and I had a bake-off when we were trying to get Artie his bus last year."

Suddenly Kurt's phone rang, making Noah jump a little.

"Sorry, it's 'Cedes. I forgot to call her back when you came," Kurt said, excusing himself. He flipped his phone open and tentatively said hello.

"KURT FREAKING HUMMEL, YOU WORRIED ME SICK!" Mercedes' voice blasted through Kurt's phone and he sighed, setting it on speakerphone and brought it downstairs so he could start on dinner.

"Sorry, I—"

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL YOU WILL LET ME FINISH MY TYRADE! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KID-NAPPED, OR RAPED BY SOME CRAZY FREAK WHO HAPPENED TO SHOW UP AT YOUR DOOR!"

"That's pretty offensive," Noah scoffed, folding his arms in a mock pout.

"Puckerman?" Mercedes asked. "What the hell Baby-Boy?"

"He was the rapist who showed up at my door. But don't worry, Finn showed up before he actually could strip all the way," Kurt laughed, and Noah nodded, silently laughing under his breath at the truth of that statement.

"Baby, don't joke with me now. I'm still freaking out a little."

"Don't worry about him, Aretha, I didn't do anything. I was here for one purpose only," Noah explained.

"And what's that, White-Boy?" Mercedes asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Look," Noah huffed. "Kurt's had a rough night, so just piss off would you? I was here for him tonight, not you Sassy-Pants. Buzz off."

He snapped the phone shut and looked at Kurt, who was frowning at him.

"That's my best friend you just told to 'piss off'," he grumbled, getting out certain pots and pans for dinner.

"Yeah, but I was here for you," Noah said defensively, giving Kurt puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, I'll give you that, but I want you to apologize tomorrow at Glee. If we even have school…"

Noah tossed his head back and whined loudly, grumpy, but it made Kurt wonder if he would do that while fucking Kurt into his bed.

_Fuck, I shouldn't be thinking that. Now I'm gonna think that whenever I see his face,_ Kurt thought, mentally smacking himself.

"Um, so are you allergic to anything?" he asked, clearing his throat and changing the subject.

"Nope, just pollen. But I doubt you'd put pollen in any dishes," Noah replied, flipping through a magazine that was on the coffee table.

"Rarely," Kurt teased. Noah smirked, fully engulfed in a paragraph in the magazine.

"Why are you reading my mom's magazine?" Finn questioned, coming into the kitchen and handing Noah a stack of clothes.

"Sometimes they have articles on 'how to have the best sex'!" Noah said, sounding slightly valley-girl.

"Yeah, but that's how to have better sex with guys," Finn said wrinkling up his nose.

"AHEM!" Kurt fake-coughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Who says I don't have sex with guys," Noah asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Who says that Kurt and I weren't getting _dressed _from fucking before you came—?"

"Well, hello, Noah!" Carole exclaimed excitedly, seeing the boy for the first time and-thankfully- not hearing the conversation. She was smiling as she came down the steps. "Mmm, something smells delicious!"

"PUCK THAT WAS SO GROSS!" Finn yelped, shuddering. "Now I have…images…in my head."

"Oh, dear, do I wanna know?" Carole chuckled.

"NO," all three teenagers said in unison.

"Okay, if all three of you agree than I _need_ to hear what Puckerman said," Burt Hummel said gruffly, smiling at his son.

Kurt's eyes were wide and he shot a death-glare at Noah.

Noah just grinned and opened his mouth but Finn slapped a hand over his mouth. Noah licked it.

When Finn made a face Noah whispered, "That's what your little brother was doing to my dick."

"EW! EW, EW, EW, EW!" Finn raced away from Noah, who was cracking up in the chair, falling out of it and laughing even harder.

Kurt bit his lip and restrained himself from murdering Noah when Finn told him what he said.

"NO WAY! I DID NOT!" he shrieked.

"You wish you could," Noah cackled.

"I'm so confused," Burt said to Carole.

"Forget it," Finn mumbled. "How much longer until dinner is ready? What are you making anyway? I'm starving. Is it macaroni and cheese? Or how about homemade pizzas?"

"Jeez, Finn, chill out. I'm making chicken parmesan," Kurt replied, flipping the cheesy meal.

"Yum, sounds good," Noah said, licking his lips, and looking over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt stiffened, feeling Noah's breath on the back of his neck and shivering slightly. He could smell Noah's cologne and underneath that his naturally musky, rugged scent. He smelled like pine trees, cinnamon, and autumn.

"Back off Noah, you can't have any yet," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Are you nervous when I get this close?" Noah whispered back. "Do you think about me taking you from behind? Sucking hickeys on your pretty white skin?"

"No, but clearly you've thought of it," Kurt hissed.

Noah was taken aback and raised his eyebrows. Jesus, Kurt had a come-back for anything he said.

He smirked and stepped even closer, looking as Kurt's hand shook as he flipped a filet of chicken.

"Maybe I have. You look like you'd be an animal in bed," Noah huffed back, breathing on Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered and bit down on his lips to fight a whimper. "I wouldn't know. I'm a virgin, you know that."

"Yeah, virgins are hot in the sac," Noah smirked.

"No, I'm not doing this," Kurt said, turning around, ducking under Noah's arm and getting a stack of glass plates. "I'm not gonna go back and forth talking about my virginity, which will stay intact until I'm 30 or something. Mostly because I'm not comfortable with it, and also the fact that I completely lack sex-appeal. I couldn't get a man even if I were the best in bed because I look like…"

Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes furiously as Noah bit his lip.

"Kurt, you don't lack sex-appeal. You're hot. You're _the_ Kurt Hummel. Future Broadway star and totally smokin' fairy king. You're awesome," Noah smiled, tilting Kurt's chin up so they looked in each other's eyes. Grey-blue meeting hazel-brown.

"Thanks Noah, but I don't believe it, and you're just saying that."

"Hey, I had dirty thoughts about the way you _walk_, not to mention the way you shudder when I get close to you, the way your hair always smells like strawberries, your pretty, wide, innocent eyes, and let's not forget your lips; the way they look like you've just eaten a bunch of red cherries, the way they could look wrapped around my cock, and most importantly, how smooth they'd be against my own." Noah raised an eyebrow at Kurt's shocked expression. "Still not convinced you have sex appeal. Well, you do, it's just so incredibly innocent it's boner-worthy."

"You shouldn't be saying that stuff. You're straight," Kurt mumbled, putting the chicken on plates and grabbing glasses for drinks.

"Sure I am, babe," Noah chuckled. "You know what they did to me at juvie? They turned me gay. That's what."

Kurt's jaw dropped open as Noah whisked off, plates in hand and regretting what he'd just told his friend.

"Hey, can I get a glass of milk, Kurt?" Finn called, a mouthful of chicken already being swallowed.

"Sure," Kurt replied shakily.

_Crap, now what have I done?_ Noah thought, mentally smacking himself.

"Noah? Can I get some help in here?"

_SHIT._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Sleep in Heavenly Peace

"Yeah?" Noah asked, striding into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Kurt immediately inquired. "Did they rape you?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be? And yes, they did, but I got tested for stuff after it happened. I don't have a terminal disease, you know."

"I know," Kurt huffed. "I just… you're my friend. I don't want you to be hurt. When Karofsky kissed me, I felt dirty—"

"Karofsky kissed you?" Noah whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, earlier this year. It's nothing, really. He feels bad about it. But, what I was saying is…well, please, just talk if you need to."

And with that Kurt gave him one last small smile and brought the drinks into the dining room.

Noah sighed heartily and swished out of the kitchen with a fake smile on his face.

Finn had already devoured three of the filets and there were still plenty left for the rest of the family. Noah sighed again and sat next to his best friend, grabbing two pieces of chicken and cutting them up, using his knife and fork, unlike Finn.

"You gonna finish that," the boy mumbled around the food in his mouth, a piece of chicken escaping his mouth and landing on Noah's cheek.

"I was, but I think I lost my appetite," the Mohawked boy grumbled, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Carole waved him away fondly.

Kurt watched as Noah disappeared around the corner.

"Dude, can you stop giving my best friend doe-eyes?" Finn frowned, poking Kurt's cheek.

"Don't call me 'dude', and I'm not making, quote, 'doe-eyes' at him. I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Finn grinned. "That he'll slip and fall while peeing?"

"You've hung around Kurt _way_ too much," Carole joked.

"Yeah, you've gotten some of his smart-ass attitude," Burt teased, winking at Kurt, who grumbled something incoherent, but sounded a lot like 'fuck off', and bit his lip anxiously.

"Seriously though, why are you worried about Puck?" Carole asked.

Kurt took a deep breath before nodding towards the kitchen.

Finn stood up, but a look from Kurt that said, 'alone', stopped him and he sat down dejectedly.

Kurt dragged his father into the brightly lit area and whispered to them. "Noah told me— when he was in juvie—he was raped. He got tested and stuff, checked up on per say, but I don't think he's as happy and carefree as he was. He's… different now."

Carole's hand flew to her mouth in shock and Burt frowned deeply.

"Where is everyone?" Noah's voice drifted into the kitchen, announcing his return.

"Shit, I shouldn't have told you guys," Kurt muttered, pacing frantically as Carole bit her lip. _There seems to be a lot of worrying nowadays,_ Kurt thought.

"Why are you guys all in here? Did Kurt make dessert?" Noah asked curiously, peering over their shoulders.

He caught Carole's pitying expression and Burt's uncharacteristically melancholy look and turned to stare, stunned, at Kurt, who nibbled on his nails.

"Kurt?" Noah murmured.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Carole asked, fawning over him as if he were her own child.

"I'm fine. I gotta go," Noah hissed, glaring at Kurt, who was shaking slightly. "Thanks for dinner, _Hummel_."

Kurt let out a sob and curled his fingers around Noah's shirt. "I just—"

"You just wanted to get more people to pity me?"

"No! I wanted to show you that you need others around you and you need people who care for you—"

"And I don't have those?" Noah growled. "Look, I've been fine on my own so far, so why don't you just let go of my jacket and let me go h-home." Noah's throat constricted and he sunk to his knees, tears falling rapidly from his hazel eyes.

"It's a hurricane, kid, not a just a thunderstorm," Burt said gruffly, but there was some tenderness to his voice.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, finding them huddled around his sobbing best friend.

"Go away Finn. I'm sorry, but you have to go up to your room," Carole said calmly, shooing her son out of the kitchen and to the stairs, which he stumbled up, looking back at the kitchen curiously, and sort of worried.

_Puck never cries_, he thought.

Back in the kitchen, Carole whispered soothing things to Noah, who was curled around his knees and trying to bite back hiccupping sobs.

Kurt cried silently for his friend. He didn't want him to break down, but sometimes it was good to let go and just cry, especially about something this serious.

"Can you tell us what happened? It'll make you feel better afterwards," Carole suggested, rubbing Noah's back gently.

"I w-was in juvie and these thugs t-tried to beat me up before security could come. They ripped out my nipple ring and b-before the guards could pull them away, they told me they'd find m-me and do much w-worse. I was scared to death and I just s-sat in my bunk until they came for me. I d-didn't know what to do, so I just l-let them. They," Noah stopped, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and sniffling, a whimper escaping his mouth before he could continue. "They r-raped me. It hurt." He squeezed his eyes shut and cried, his chest and back heaving with the great sobs.

Kurt came closer and petted the short, sparse hairs on Noah's Mohawk. He leaned his head against the muscular boy's and hugged him close. Noah gripped Kurt's shirt (it was designer, but Kurt could iron out the wrinkles later) and tugged him as close as he could get to him, their bodies smashed together. Noah buried his head between Kurt's neck and shoulder, his tears dampening the warm skin there.

Finn walked quietly down the stairs after hearing his friend's story and came into the kitchen again.

"Puck?" he mumbled, knowing he would get the wrath of his mom, Kurt, and Puck all at the same time.

"Finn, I told you go to your room," Carole hissed.

"I already heard everything."

"Finn!" Kurt growled.

Finn did a double take at the sight of his best friend, eyes bloodshot, and tear-stains on his golden brown cheeks, curled into Kurt's body.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'll leave now."

"No, it's okay," Noah murmured, his words mumbled into Kurt's neck, so they weren't exactly coherent, but Finn got the gist.

"I'll always be here for you dude, as sappy as that sounds, and I know you'll mock me for it later, when you're feeling more… you, but I mean it," Finn smiled shyly.

"Thanks," Noah blinked, his eyes fluttering shut and he was soon fast asleep in Kurt's arms.

Kurt giggled, smiling genuinely down at the sweet-looking boy, who was spread across his lap and still holding tight to his shirt.

"How is it even possible to hold onto someone when you're asleep?" Carole wondered, chuckling.

"Dunno," Burt mumbled, not too pleased that his son was holding a sleeping delinquent in his arms, and looking happy about it.

Finn stared long and hard at Kurt's face, wondering what was telling him to look harder, to figure out the puzzle in front of him. Then it hit him.

_They love each other._

He knew it was true the minute he thought it. To say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with more chapters! Please read and review darlings! And before I forget, thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You have earned yourselves two chapters today! Yay for ya'll! And without further ado... chapter four!

Chapter4: Sweet Dreams

Kurt's phone rang softly from the living room.

"Hey, Finn, could you get that for me?" Kurt whispered, a soft smile still on his face.

Finn nodded numbly and went to fetch the phone for his step-brother. It was sitting on the coffee table and Finn looked at the screen. The caller ID said 'Cedes' so he answered it.

"Hi, Mercedes. Kurt told me to get his phone for him, so I did. Hold on and I'll get him for you."

He brought the phone back to Kurt, listening to Mercedes hum quietly on the other line. He left quickly, hiding behind the doorframe.

"Hey 'Cedes'," Kurt whispered. "You have to be quiet. Noah fell asleep in my lap. Don't ask."

"Okay?" Mercedes said quietly. "Can you _please_ tell me how that happened?"

"Uh, it's a long story."

"I have time," Mercedes persisted. Kurt could practically see her, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Well, I don't think he'd like me to tell you, it's kind of private."

"DID YOU GUYS DO THE NASTY?" she whisper-shrieked.

"No!" Kurt hissed back. "Jesus, you know I'm not the type to cheat on my totally amazingly awesome boyf—"

"Who you totally forgot until just now, am I right?"

"Possibly," Kurt mumbled, even though he had forgotten the fact that Blaine was a cheating scumbag. "But we're just friends, in a freakishly odd way."

"Yeah, I have no idea how that even happened," Mercedes sighed.

"It was when Mr. Schu made us partner up with someone we didn't know as much as we thought we knew for that duet project."

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about. I was partnered with Britt. It was really… uh, interesting."

"I'll bet," Kurt smirked. Noah shifted in his lap and accidentally rubbed against… uh, a rather sensitive place. Kurt hissed in a breath and twisted slightly. Which didn't help, at ALL.

"You okay, Boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep," Kurt huffed. "Great, just, uh, banged my head on the counter."

"Oh, your head okay?"

"Yeah, great," Kurt said sarcastically. "So why'd you call?"

"Oh, so get this: apparently Santana's lesbo," Mercedes cackled gleefully.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious. She's always nagging about me being gay and how many gay jokes she has, but she's actually such a Karofsky!"

"Huh?"

"Karofsky. He was a hypocrite for… never mind. Anyway, weird. I never pegged her as a lesbian, just a bitch with seriously awesome gay-dar."

"Well it be true, babe. I gotta go. I'm saving my battery in case the storm blows out the electricity, which it probably will," Mercedes grouched. "Later."

"Bye 'Cedes'."

Kurt flipped his phone closed, shutting it off to save his battery. Noah's head was still in his lap, and the weight pressed against the front of his jeans.

"Crap," Kurt huffed. "Finn!"

The tall boy lumbered in slowly, acting like he hadn't just seen his best friend's head rub against Kurt's… private parts. He blushed at the thought, which totally wasn't needed, thank you very much, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you, uh, move Noah off my lap? He's heavy and my legs are falling asleep," Kurt lied through his teeth.

"Sure," Finn said, ignoring Kurt's white lie.

He grabbed his friend's waist and pulled him gently off Kurt. With a little time and effort, they had both managed to get the sleeping boy onto the couch.

"So," Finn mumbled. "You and Puck?"

"What?" Kurt frowned, confused.

"You guys seem, uh, interested, in each other," Finn said quietly.

"Wha- no! That'd be like dating you! Just… creepy."

"But you used to like me," Finn told him.

"I know," Kurt blushed. "Don't remind me. I'm just saying Noah is too much like you, in that brotherly way, so that I could never date him without it being so creepy and awkward! But, he's straight anyway, so why would you care?"

"Just… saying. You guys seem really close."

"We're friends," Kurt said decidedly.

Finn sighed and smiled at Kurt. "Okay, I was just being observant."

"Well, you're not too good at it," Kurt snapped. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry. I'm really tired and the gloomy weather doesn't help my mood."

"It's okay," Finn smiled. "I'm gonna go up to my room. See ya later."

"Okay," Kurt huffed, sitting down in the chair next to the couch Noah was sleeping on. He smiled softly at the boy, then remembered Finn's words and abruptly turned away, turning the T.V. on and turning the volume down low.

He watched _Project Runway_ until he heard a noise.

He spun to see Noah shaking violently on the couch, curled into the fetal position, and whimpering.

He got out of his seat and kneeled on the floor next to Noah, rubbing his back softly. The boy immediately calmed down a bit, still shaking and whimpering, but his muscles had relaxed quite a lot.

The boy yelped softly, probably resulting from his dream and Kurt decided to wake the poor boy, who was turned away from him.

"Noah?" he called, touching his face gently. "Noah, wake up."

Noah's eyes blinked open and he trailed a hand up the arm that touched his face. He recognized the soft, nimble fingers, the paleness of the skin and the sweet, tropical scent of the person calming him. He grabbed the hand and pulled the person to his chest by their waist.

Kurt squeaked as he toppled over Noah's warm body. He fell into the space between the teen and the couch and was pressed against Noah's hard, muscled chest. The boy radiated heat, his eyes searching Kurt's blue sparkling orbs.

Noah gasped as he saw his friend in a new light; the flickering candles made Kurt's skin seem to glow from within, the T.V.'s changing screen seemed to make his eyes change too, sometimes green, sometimes blue, his pink lips open in shock and worry made Noah want to kiss him till they couldn't breathe, and Kurt's pale, lean neck was calling to him to nuzzle into the boy.

Kurt was coming to his own realization; the candle-light made Noah's skin a light caramel color, seemingly edible, making Kurt want to lick at it, for some reason, his hazel-brown eyes glittered in shock and fascination, his plump lips kissable as always, the wild, fierce… lustful, look on Noah's face startling the younger boy.

"Kurt," Noah mumbled quietly, running the hand that lay on Kurt's hip up his arm and to the nape of his neck, playing with the soft hairs there.

Kurt let out an involuntary whimper. Noah pulled him closer to his _hot, hot, hot_ body and dipped his head into the long curve of Kurt's neck, breathing in the boy's sweet, yet, manly, scent, and sighed deeply. He pressed one feverish kiss to the skin under Kurt's ear, then several more to the boy's collarbone, working up to his soft jaw.

Noah was breathing hard, though it did not require much effort, and he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's chin. He stared into those captivating eyes, ones whose color could not be described. Slightly green, partially blue, some yellow, grey, and flecks of gold, ever changing. Noah watched the breathtaking boy, Kurt's Adam's apple bobbing rapidly as he swallowed, nervous under the bigger boy's gaze.

"So beautiful," Noah whispered in his ear, nibbling at the shell and lobe, his tongue flicking out to ease the sharp bites.

Kurt's soft cries filled the relatively quiet room, the only other sound being the quiet sounds of lips on skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five for you guys!

Chapter 5: Question, or Interrogation

When Kurt woke up, he found himself pressed against Noah's body, the couch cushions askew, and a blanket thrown haphazardly over them. He was burning, and yet, he was freezing too. His head throbbed and his stomach turned.

He noticed that the candles had burnt out and it was entirely silent. No lights were on, and the only sign of life was the blinking red lights of the alarm clock on the living room coffee table.

"You up?"

He breathed in sharply, and then recognized the voice that had called to him softly. Noah.

He flipped and was suddenly looking into big, hazel eyes. Crinkle lines appeared around the eyes, showing the invisible smile that Noah was wearing, even though it was pitch black.

"Why are the cushions all on the floor?" Kurt murmured.

Noah chuckled lightly. "You don't remember?"

"Did we have…?" Kurt trailed off.

"No," Noah said, almost regretfully. "But there was lots of kissing if you wanted to know."

"Oh," Kurt frowned. "But, Blaine…"

"Right," Noah sighed. He turned away, hogging the blankets.

"Noah, I—"

"I know. You regret it, I understand."

"It's just… I love Blaine."

There was a long pause, and all Kurt could hear was gentle breaths and a soft buzzing in his ear that just came naturally from the silence.

"I know," came the soft reply. "I just wish you didn't."

"I can't help it, Noah. He was my first boyfriend," Kurt said sadly.

"I know. But he cheated on you," Noah pouted.

"Don't remind me," Kurt sighed, though there was no malice in his tone.

"I love you, Kurt," Noah whispered in the smaller boy's ear. "I would never hurt you. Ever. I promise that. I could make you feel like a prince. I would never cheat on you; I'd do anything and everything you wished. Please…"

"I know, at least I know you would try, but I don't want a relationship right now," Kurt said. "I was just cheated on by my very first boyfriend. It's not the greatest feeling in the world, and I don't want to repeat it because of rash decisions."

Noah hung his head sadly, biting his lip to keep the tears from falling onto the couch.

Kurt's hand found Noah's and he squeezed gently. "I really like you, Noah. I may even love you, but I can't… I can't be with you right now. I'm so confused from Blaine, and we couldn't be together in school—"

"Yes, we could!" Noah exclaimed softly, pressing closer to Kurt. "W-We could. I'll come out, we'll walk down the halls together, hand-in-hand, and everything will be good."

"Noah, this isn't a fairy tale," Kurt huffed, biting his lip. "It would be hard to come out. You have no idea how hard it is to just… let the truth come out of your mouth. And when you did, you'd get Slushie facials every day, dumpster tosses, insults, and… you'll get hurt. Physically and emotionally."

"That's okay," Noah persisted. "As long as I had you, I'd be fine, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "But—"

Chapped, slightly rough lips pressed against his and he broke off, pushing away. The longer the lips were on his, the harder it was to resist.

Eventually, Kurt was responding to the soft kisses and he wound his arms around Noah's neck, melting into the Jewish teen's searing hot body.

Their lips worked together; slow and rhythmic. Kurt felt suffocated and relaxed, blistering and freezing at the same time.

"Oh," Kurt whimpered as Noah's hips ground against his lightly, teasingly.

Noah rolled on top of him and moved his hips against Kurt's in a long, rough motion.

"Noah," Kurt moaned, tugging the bigger boy's shirt off and helping Noah pull his own off.

"I love you," Noah whispered, grinding against Kurt.

They created a steady rhythm of grinding and rolling their hips together. Noah was panting softly and Kurt groaned occasionally.

Kurt felt a tug low in his stomach and he arched his back, pressing into Noah's stomach. He was breathing hard, as was Noah, both of them looking confused and shocked.

"Wow," Kurt mumbled, gulping air.

Noah nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "That was awesome."

Kurt frowned. "That can't happen again."

Noah's chest rose and fell quickly, indicating that he had gasped silently. "Why not? Kurt…"

"Just… trust me, Noah," Kurt sighed, rolling gracefully off the couch and stumbling into the kitchen. Light trickled through the curtains, so Kurt could follow Noah's shadowy form as it trailed after him.

"Kurt," Noah whined. "Tell me you don't feel anything when we kiss. Tell me you didn't feel the sparks. Just tell me that, and I'll leave this behind."

Kurt gulped. "You know as well as I do that I can't say those things."

"Then why are you resisting?" Noah asked, laughing humorlessly.

"Because if you ever came out, people would give you hell about it. I don't want that for you," Kurt explained, his fingers finding the edge of the kitchen counter, holding him up.

"What if I didn't care?" Noah grumbled.

"But you do!" Kurt cried. "You care about your image, whether you show it or not. Everyone hates change, which is why people will make your life shit!"

"It wouldn't be shitty if you would just be with me!" Noah shouted, exasperated.

"You know I can't!" Kurt hissed. "I'm not over Blaine, and it wouldn't be good for you, or for me. I'll get beat up because people will think that I molested you and somehow converted the totally straight, womanizing 'Puck', when I didn't!"

"That's what you think of me?" Noah asked, hurt. "That I'm just some womanizing whore?"

"No!" Kurt sighed. "I could never think that, but you made up that image so you could be top dog at school. You made up this 'Puck' person and you're going to have to fix your wrongs."

"So it's wrong of me to wanna get through high school without getting a Slushie up the nose every day?" Noah growled.

"If I had to live with it, maybe you should, too," Kurt rumbled.

"Good, so I'll come out when we get back to school," Noah said triumphantly.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed. "You're such an annoying pest!"

"But you love me," Noah teased, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso, pecking his cheek lovingly.

Kurt sighed, his rage dissipating with each little peck from the Jewish teen, whose strong, muscular arms were pulling Kurt closer ever so slowly. "Goddamn, Noah, you're… such a butt."

"Mhmm," Noah hummed, kissing Kurt's bare neck and shoulders.

A sharp ringing cut through the air and Noah groaned.

"Is that your phone?" he asked Kurt.

"Oui," Kurt winked, pressing a kiss to Noah's nose, before slipping away to get his phone, which was lying on the floor next to the couch.

Kurt picked it up and Noah sat on the couch, pulling Kurt into his lap, continuing kissing the boy's back.

The caller I.D. said 'Cedes', so Kurt answered it.

"Some storm, right Baby Boy?" Mercedes said, without a 'hello'.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I can hardly see in my house," Kurt sighed, followed by a little giggle as Noah kissed a ticklish spot on his side.

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes laughed.

"I just giggled," Kurt squealed, being mercilessly tickled by Noah, who bit his earlobe softly.

"Oh, there's more to that," Mercedes stated knowingly. "Com'on, that's your flirty giggle. Is Blaine over?"

Kurt's heart restricted and Noah quit tickling him, instead nibbling on his ear gently, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"No. We broke up."

"YOU WHAT?"

Kurt winced as Mercedes' loud voice yelled into the phone.

"How the hell did that happen?" Mercedes asked.

"We didn't officially break up… but he cheated on me. With Sam…"

"EVANS?" Mercedes squawked.

"Yeah, Evans," Kurt sighed.

"Well, while Blaine is a cheating bastard, I must know who is tickling you flirtatiously," Mercedes said, and Noah froze, his soft breathing hitting Kurt's shoulder.

"Nothing, I mean, nobody," Kurt stuttered.

"Is it Puckerman?" Mercedes squealed. "Oh my god, I knew you two would be an adorable couple!"

"Thank you, 'Cedes," Noah smiled, talking into the phone as he massaged Kurt's tense shoulders.

Kurt let out an appreciative groan and leaned back against the bronze boy, who continued nipping at Kurt's ear happily.

"Christ, though, what are you doing to him, Puck?" Mercedes grumbled.

"Just kissing," Noah said, a little too innocently.

Kurt laughed softly and kissed Noah's collar-bone sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry I haven't posted new chapters in a while. Busy week. Enjoy chapter six!

Chapter 6: Human Nature

Mercedes and Kurt gabbed for an hour or so, all the while, Noah was kissing and nipping at Kurt's skin.

Noah's hand trailed up Kurt's thigh and rubbed at the front of Kurt's jeans. Kurt let out a little gasp, pressing into the rough hand.

"Oh, what now?" Mercedes grouched, sighing into the phone.

"N-Nothing," Kurt groaned, and Noah chuckled, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans slowly, as not to make Mercedes suspicious.

"Oh, please, Kurt," the African-American girl muttered. "Nothing would be kissing. I heard a moan, Baby Boy. Tell me, or I won't go shopping with you until you do."

Kurt resisted moaning as Noah's hand cupped his erection. "Seriously it's… mm… nothing."

"Mhmm," Mercedes huffed. "Anyway, power is on at my house. How about yours?"

"Um, I think it's… oh… on," Kurt said, trying to keep from moaning into the phone as Noah teased him mercilessly, biting at his shoulders and trailing his fingers around Kurt's straining cock.

"Are you two having sex?" Mercedes asked bluntly.

"No," Kurt mumbled as Noah's tongue played with his nipple.

"Are you doing anything you probably shouldn't be doing?" Mercedes inquired further.

"Definitely," Kurt panted, Noah's head at his unbuttoned jeans, his lips mouthing at Kurt's boxers.

"Dear Lord. I'm hanging up," Mercedes sighed.

"Good idea," Kurt stated, shutting his phone as Noah pulled off the jeans he borrowed from Finn, as well as Kurt's.

"You're so hard, baby," Noah smirked, biting at Kurt's milky white thighs.

"God, Noah," Kurt groaned, fisting the short hairs of Noah's Mohawk. Noah backed away from Kurt, laying him down on the couch more comfortably, before continuing his ministrations.

Kurt closed his eyes, drinking in the pleasure and warmth of Noah's body on his, his hands caressing his calves and up to his hips.

Noah sucked a couple hickeys to Kurt's inner thighs and then began pulling off his boxers.

"Just tell me if you wanna stop," Noah said, kissing Kurt's stomach.

"Mmm, keep going," Kurt said, breathing heavily.

Noah pulled Kurt's boxers off all the way, tossing them on the floor, and stared at Kurt's cock.

"Fuck," he murmured. "You're well endowed."

Kurt didn't reply, just groaned above him.

Noah licked the head and Kurt practically purred. He resumed licking up the shaft and let his tongue do all the work.

"Noah," Kurt cooed, gripping Noah's hair more tightly. "More."

Noah was about to envelope Kurt's dick with his mouth when he heard a floorboard squeak under someone's foot.

Kurt must have heard it too, as he bolted upright and turned his head to see Finn, trying to sneak back up to his room.

"Finnegan Hudson!" Kurt shrieked. "For Christ's sake could you have any worse timing?"

"Sorry," Finn said, "but I didn't really wanna see my best friend go down on my brother, or hear it for that matter. All I wanted was some water. And some food, maybe."

"Get it then, and then leave," Kurt ordered, sliding back down beneath Noah.

Finn rushed about the kitchen, getting a drink and food, and then he quickly left, stumbling up the stairs.

"Thank God it wasn't my father," Kurt stated.

Noah smiled. "You still want this?" His calloused fingers stroked Kurt's cheek lightly.

Kurt nodded. "Not even my annoying step-brother can get rid of my hard-on."

Noah chuckled softly. He dipped his head down again, his lips grazing Kurt's penis before he swallowed it down, almost choking himself at first.

"Noah!" Kurt whined, resisting the urge to thrust up into the taller boy's hot, wet mouth.

Kurt's nails dug into Noah's shoulders and back, but Noah didn't mind. He found it exciting and oddly erotic.

Kurt was moaning and panting like a porn star, gripping Noah's Mohawk and clawing at the fabric of the couch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Kurt growled low in his throat, thrusting into Noah's mouth, even though he wasn't supposed to.

Noah didn't react though, nor did he choke on the boy's throbbing cock as it slid down his throat even more. He swallowed around the pulsating appendage and Kurt mewled softly, his cries echoing around them.

Noah began sucking harder and Kurt shouted, stifling a loud moan with his fist, biting his knuckles.

"Oh, shit," Kurt grunted, fucking Noah's mouth hard, without complaint from the Jewish teen. "I'm gonna come."

Noah sucked harder as Kurt whined and writhed on the couch, shouting curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Noah!" Kurt practically screamed in pleasure.

Noah moaned around Kurt's cock and Kurt stilled, before shuddering violently. Noah felt, rather than tasted Kurt's cum, spilling down his throat. He gulped it down, licking Kurt's penis in long, rough strokes until Kurt sank- boneless- into the couch cushions, exhausted.

Noah kissed up to Kurt's chest; small lingering pecks that were lazily distributed on Kurt's skin.

"Noah," Kurt softly crooned. "I love you."

Noah's heart stopped. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, really," Kurt smiled, pulling Noah up to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, too," Noah sighed contentedly.

Kurt grinned and nuzzled into Noah's shoulder, falling back asleep before Noah could say anything.

Noah picked up Kurt's boxer's, without waking he sleeping teenager, and slipped them over Kurt's thighs and butt.

Noah kissed his forehead and smiled at him, drifting off as well.

It was bright in the living room when Kurt woke up. He glanced at the –now working- clock, seeing that it was almost 9:30 am, and that the power was back on.

He squeaked and rolled over to find Noah, his hazel eyes glittering mischievously back at him.

"Noah," Kurt smiled. "We have to get up before my dad sees us."

"I already have," Burt's voice said from the dining room and Kurt shrieked into Noah's ear.

"Lovely," Noah groaned, rubbing his ear.

Kurt looked down, hoping he wasn't still naked from earlier that morning, and found that Noah had bothered to put boxers on him.

He sighed his relief and his father raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt…" Burt began, running a hand through his thinning hair. "We need to talk."

"Oh, boy," Noah muttered.

"You're the one who de-flowered my boy, Puckerman," Burt growled. "You have no argue room."

Noah shrugged. "Technically, I didn't de-flower him. Turned him into a crazy, moaning sex-monkey? Yes."

"And another thing!" Burt grumbled, ignoring Noah's answer. "We really need to discuss cheating, Kurt."

"Yeah, I agree," Kurt said sarcastically. "And, maybe, we should drag Blaine here so he can listen in, too."

"Yes, you should tell him immediately," Burt nodded.

"And while we're discussing it, I'll ask him why he decided to cheat on me in the first place," Kurt hissed. Noah curled closer to him, and Kurt took a shaky breath to calm himself.

Burt was speechless. "Sorry, Kurt. I didn't know. You didn't tell us."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Just… don't talk about it. I practically ripped Noah's head off when he brought it up."

"If you did, it was before his head was… uh, never mind," Finn muttered as he flopped down the steps.

"What did you guys do?" Carole inquired, right behind Finn, and sitting in the chair next to Burt, who looked traumatized.

"Please don't tell us," Burt begged.

"The lady wants to know," Noah shrugged.

Kurt blushed fiercely, clapping a hand over Noah's mouth. The boy grinned around the hand, pinning Kurt under him, the hand once on Noah's mouth was above Kurt's head.

"Noah…" Kurt grumbled, wriggling in the older boy's grasp.

"Don't worry, babe," Noah said, kissing Kurt's nose. "I won't tell them all the dirty details."

"Ew," Finn moaned sadly. "Mom, can I go to Rachel's?"

"Call her cell phone to see if she has power first," Carole said. "If not, she can come over here."

Finn scattered to find his phone, while Burt motioned for Kurt and Noah to dress and join them at the table.

Noah had put his jeans on before he slept, whereas Kurt had to snatch up his jeans that had been tossed semi-carelessly onto the coffee table.

_At least it wasn't the floor_, Kurt thought.

He pulled the slouchy jeans on before pulling a drowsy Noah off the couch.

"Com'on, Noah," Kurt mumbled, half-dragging the teen to the table.

Noah sat next to Kurt, their hands intertwined on the table. Burt stared at the hands as if they would bite him.

"Alright," Carole sighed. "So… um, you two are an item?"

"Yeah," Noah said proudly, looking at the boy next to him, who flushed strawberry red. "He's my one and only."

"That's sweet," Carole cooed. "But are you ready to face the consequences?"

"Consequences… of what?" Kurt asked.

"Cheating," Carole frowned, looking at Burt, who was making a 'don't say that' motion and flapping his arms. "What?"

"Blaine cheated on me, which caused me to see that Blaine wasn't the one for me, but Noah," Kurt shrugged.

"Awe, babe," Noah smiled, kissing Kurt deeply, his head tipping to kiss him better.

"Alright, enough," Carole tisked, waving them apart. "Have you and Blaine broken-up officially, Kurt?"

"No, I found out yesterday," Kurt stated.

Burt frowned. "And you've already, quote, 'fallen in love', with Puckerman?"

"Yes," Kurt said, sticking his chin up rebelliously.

"Okay," Burt sighed. "Hurt him, Puckerman, and I'll chop off your—"

"Yeah, he gets it, Dad," Kurt said, standing up quickly, successfully cutting his father off.

"So, you can suck it but you can't say it?" Finn's voice said in bewilderment.

"Finn!" Carole scolded, holding back a smile. "That's not very nice."

"What? He did," Finn shrugged.

"Not yet, he hasn't," Noah pointed out. "Not," he added, "that he has to at any point if he doesn't want to."

Kurt grinned at his pseudo-boyfriend. "Thanks, Noah."

"No problem, babe," Noah smiled back, his grin making Kurt's knees weak and his stomach flip dizzyingly.

"Go off, do stuff, be active. Have fun; day off! The school has no power," Carole said, shooing them away, as well as Finn, who was heading to Rachel's.

"Sweet," Finn whooped. "Want me to drop you guys off anywhere?"

Noah shrugged. "Where you wanna go sweetheart?"

Kurt thought a moment. "Well, could we go to Mercedes' house?"

"Sure," Noah chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be happy and squeal-y." He began pulling Kurt towards the smaller boy's room to get dressed. Noah grabbed the shirt he borrowed from Finn, which was wrinkled from being tossed on the floor the night before, and nodded for Kurt to follow him.

When they were in Kurt's room, Noah closed the door and kissed him, his lips warm against Kurt's own pink mouth.

"Mmm, Noah we need to… mmph… get dressed," Kurt tried to say, his mouth smothered by Noah's slightly chapped lips.

"I know, but we can have a little fun now, and maybe a little at Mercedes'," Noah suggested.

"We had a _lot_ of fun last night, and it's not that I don't want to kiss, but I do want to see 'Cedes," Kurt said.

Noah smiled. "Okay, babe. Whatever you say."

"If only I could get that on tape," Kurt sighed teasingly.

Noah smirked and picked the boy up by his waist, squealing. Noah tickled his sides and Kurt giggled happily.

"No-AH!" he yelped, clinging to Noah's shoulders.

"God, would you scream like that if I were fucking you?" Noah asked kissing Kurt's neck and sucking a hickey onto his throat.

"Yes," Kurt moaned, pressing himself to the taller male. "Maybe louder."

"Fuck, yeah," Noah grunted, lifting Kurt's legs to wrap around his waist. "Wait, we should get to Mercedes'."

"Noah!" Kurt whined as Noah unwound Kurt's legs from around his waist, setting him on the ground gently.

Noah grinned teasingly at Kurt, who was pouting slightly, his bottom lip sticking out, pink and swollen from kisses.

"I love you," Noah murmured, pulling Kurt to the massive, walk-in closet in Kurt's bedroom.

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled happily, kissing Noah once more before disappearing into his closet. "Too flashy… too sexy… too drab… to wrinkly…"

Noah rolled his eyes fondly. "Babe, it's just Mercedes. And anyway, you look beautiful in whatever you wear."

Kurt's head peeked out of the closet shyly, a light flush in his cheeks. "Thank you."

Noah winked and swatted Kurt's pert bottom which made Kurt let out a girly squeal of embarrassment and delight.

"Should I wear this?" Kurt asked, pulling out tight black pants and a glittering teal corset type thing.

"Yeah, that'll look so hot on you," Noah gawked. "You gonna strip for me?"

Kurt blushed again, tugging off his jeans and boxers slowly. Noah watched as he walked-his ass swinging tantalizingly- to the dresser next to his floor-length mirror. His mouth dropped open when Kurt picked out a pair of G-string panties.

"I fucking love you," Noah moaned as Kurt bent over to slip the underwear on.

"I know," Kurt smirked, his turquoise eyes glimmering deviously.

Kurt put on the black skinny jeans, which looked as if they could've been painted on, had Noah not seen Kurt slip into them.

"Your legs look amazing in those," Noah said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks. Will you tie the back of my corset? Nice and tight, please," Kurt asked.

Noah did as he was told, though he argued with Kurt a little about how tight to tie the top.

"It could break your ribs if tied too tight," Noah reasoned. Kurt sighed slightly before giving up on the subject.

"Alright, baby," Kurt huffed reluctantly.

Noah smiled and they clambered down the stairs to find Finn waiting impatiently for them.

"Finally!" he cried, tugging the two of them out the door and to his car.

They sat in the car, silence floating in the air.

"So," Finn muttered, not taking his eyes off the road, "if you hurt him, Puck, I'll kick your ass."

"You can try," Noah laughed. "But I don't see why you would have to. I'd never hurt Kurt. I love him too much."

Kurt giggled happily, kissing his boyfriend lovingly.

When they got to Mercedes' house, Finn dropped them off, smiling at the couple before driving to Rachel's house.

Kurt strutted to the door and knocked.

Mercedes opened the door and squealed, hugging both of them in a huge embrace.

"OMIGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" she giggled happily, her loud voice practically deafening them both.

"Geez, Mercedes, I can't believe you can hit those notes," Noah groaned, rubbing his ears as she finally let them go.

"I did," Kurt said, pushing out of Mercedes' hug and holding up his hand as if to say 'stay'. Noah laughed at the submissive, disappointed slump to her shoulders.

"So, won't you come in?" Mercedes smiled hopefully. "I need all the dish on you guys. Have you guys… you know… ah… what I mean to say is… well, Noah, have you got it in yet?"

Noah frowned before her words sunk in. He burst out laughing at her wording and Kurt looked to him in confusion.

"I'm confused. Got _what_ in _where_?" he wondered, looking so completely innocent that Noah dropped a kiss on his head.

"She means have we had sex, and the answer is… sort of," Noah said with a wink in Mercedes' direction.

"Whatta ya mean, _sort of_? You either did or you didn't!" Mercedes frowned, exasperated.

"Oh! I get it now!" Kurt smiled, looking up at Noah, proud of himself for figuring out Mercedes' talk. "I mean, he blew me, but—"

"Oh, holy hell. _Noah_ blew _you_? Was it good? Did he bite you? Did you get caught?"

"Funny story actually," Kurt blushed. "Noah didn't bite me, in fact he has incredible skill." Kurt blushed even harder and cleared his throat. "But, Finn walked in on us."

"OOH, honey, get in the house! You must tell me the deets," Mercedes giggled, tugging them both into her house, which smelled of cinnamon buns and vanilla. "So, what happened during your sex-capades?"

Noah smirked at the word she used. "Not much, really. There was a lot more talk than I had hoped."

"Only 'cause you were being a whiny, needy girl," Kurt teased. "'Oh, Kurt, we should just date already. I love you so much'."

"Oh yeah, what about you, Edward Cullen. 'We can't be together. It's too dangerous, you'll get hurt!' I'm a stud, sweetheart. Pain won't kill me," Noah said, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would prove that he was a badass.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Noah. You're just sad that I didn't suck you off."

"Well it did suck that you fell asleep right after, but that just proves I'm even more of a stud. I made you pass out from my awesome cock-sucking skills," Noah winked, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy, who rolled his eyes and cuddled against his boyfriend.

"So, that's it?" Mercedes asked. "Damn, white boy, Noah's a sexy motherfucker, why the hell won't you let him fuck you into the mattress?"

Kurt blushed and blinked his glasz eyes. "Um… I just… I hadn't done anything like that before last night."

"Seriously?" Mercedes guffawed. "You and… Butt-Face McBooger Balls never fucked?"

"No," Kurt giggled. "I mean, we made out, but that's it…"

"No wonder he wasn't worthy of you," Noah said. "He couldn't get you begging for his cock, could he?"

"Um, in a very vulgar way, yes," Kurt sighed, kissing Noah's neck lovingly.

"So, you gonna attack him the next time you see him?" Mercedes asked.

"No," Kurt said. "I have a better idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry about updating this so late! I'm really trying to include a bunch of stuff and, yes, this chapter is extremely short, but I swear I'll make up for it! Thanksgiving break is coming up for me soon, so I should have a new chapter, hopefully longer, up by Thanksgiving! Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed with ideas for me! I'm trying to mix them all together and get a good outcome, but trust me...I'm the laziest thing ever. Sorry again. I'd like to thank diff-r-ent-1 for their great idea (which you will find out...hehe). ENJOY my teensy chapter! Also, if my Spanish translation isnt exact, I'm sorry! No hablos... hablas... Spanish isnt my main language, and I'm taking French classes. So, yeah...

Chapter 7: Strip Club

Kurt took a long time to explain the plan thoroughly, mostly because Noah had a dumbfounded expression on his face after accidentally seeing Kurt's lacy underwear peeking out from the top of his jeans.

But finally they had the basic plan laid out.

What they didn't plan on was Blaine's parents being home.

"Hello, Kurt, darling!" Mrs. Anderson, who adored Kurt, welcomed them into the house and got them each a glass of water. "Blaine is upstairs with that Sam boy from Glee Club."

Kurt smiled at her, his plan going perfectly.

"Should I let them know you're coming up?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No, we'll just surprise them," Noah grinned.

Mrs. Anderson laughed and sent them upstairs.

When they reached Blaine's room, Kurt motioned for them to be silent. He heard a thump inside the room, a groan, and the sound of skin on skin. Sam's voice said something very inappropriate, followed by a moan that was definitely Blaine's.

"Perfect," Kurt nodded, before jauntily bouncing into the room, letting Noah and Mercedes in as well.

Blaine and Sam were situated on the bed, shirtless, and Sam's hand was down Blaine's pants. Upon seeing them, Blaine went white as a sheet, and Sam jerked his hand out of Blaine's pants.

"Hi guys," Kurt smiled. "So, Glee Club meeting on Friday night. It's a sleepover, and Noah's bringing refreshments, which means alcohol, and Mercedes and I are planning music. Sam, would you bring snacks, and Blaine, could you bring sodas for those who don't want to drink?"

Sam blinked, silent and motionless. Blaine stuttered for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You… uh, you couldn't have texted that?" Blaine muttered.

"Sorry, I was busy with Noah and he wanted to go by Santana's anyway to grab something, so we decided to just drive by everyone's house. When your mom mentioned you were with Sam, we figured we'd kill two birds with one stone," Kurt said perkily.

"Liar," Mercedes giggled. "Well, not about being busy with Noah. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Kurt's got one hell of a mouth," Noah said, sighing contentedly.

"You- Kurt, you were fooling around with him?" Blaine frowned.

"Dude, you don't really have any argue room. Of course neither do I," Sam said, brushing his blonde hair out of his emerald eyes.

"Exactly. And yes, I'm dating Noah, I have the right to fool around with him," Kurt smiled, still keeping a pleasant façade.

"Ah, but- what? When?" Blaine asked, hopping off his bed.

"When he found out that you and Sam were fooling around behind his back," Mercedes snapped.

"Relax, 'Cedes," Kurt said calmly. "Anyway, we have to go and talk to Santana now. Bye Blaine. Bye Sam. And Trouty Mouth?"

Sam's Adam's apple bobbed in response.

"I don't blame you," Kurt smiled. "Even if you did kind of screw my relationship up. You made me open my eyes to Noah, as cheesy as it sounds."

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine muttered, his eyes focused on his feet. He ran his hand through his hair nervously; a habit that Kurt had picked up on and had thought was adorable when they were dating. Now it was just irritating.

"I'll take your word for it," Kurt said. He left with a weak smile and Mercedes and Noah followed him.

"So, that was intense," Mercedes stated as soon as they were situated in Kurt's car.

Kurt smirked. "That's only part of the plan. I need someone vicious and devious in all the best ways to help me with it, though."

"Oh no, we're not going where I think we're going… are we?" Noah groaned.

"Oh, yes. We're going to visit Satan," Kurt grinned.

It turns out that Lima Heights Adjacent was actually not 'the hood' as Santana described it, but was an incredibly fancy, over-priced house sort of spot. It would figure, since the Latina girl had mentioned a rich, doctor daddy.

"So, this is her house?" Kurt asked Noah, who was quite familiar with the snobbish neighborhood.

"The very same," Noah sighed. "But are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I know Blaine hurt you, but you have me, babe, and he has Sam, and everything's good, right?"

"Uh uh, my boy will not be treated like he's just some booty call, mkay?" Mercedes stated, pursing her lips sassily at Noah, who retreated back into his seat.

"I know, but—"

"Are you two coming or not?" Kurt huffed, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of his car. He was halfway up the long cement driveway when Noah and Mercedes reluctantly go tout of the car.

"I ain't talking to that satanic ho-bag. Hell to the nah," Mercedes grumbled. "So if you're gonna go through with your plan, it's your ass that's telling her."

"Fine," Kurt chuckled. He rang the bell and heard the loud, obnoxious bell tolls from outside the large mansion-like place.

After a minute, the door opened to reveal Santana Lopez in all her skanky glory.

"Wheezy, Porce, and Puckerman, what the hell are you doing here?" Santana growled. "I'm tired and I just got power back, so I'd like to gets my Gossip Girl on."

"Sorry, Satan, but it'll only take a couple minutes of your precious time. May we come in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, fine, just don't break anything. Let me tell my mom you're here," the Latina huffed. "Oye, mamá, un par de personas se han acabado! Que se irá dentro de poco!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Noah frowned.

"Basically just that you have five minutes until I kick you out," Santana said, inspecting her nails scrupulously.

"Alright," Kurt sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your devious mind to help me."

Santana looked up at Kurt with a narcissistic grin. "My pleasure, Porce."

As she promised, Santana kicked them out of her house five minutes later. Kurt checked his phone to see that he had three calls from his dad, two from Finn, and eighteen from Blaine.

"He's really trying hard to apologize," Mercedes said, looking over Kurt's shoulder at his phone.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me," Kurt frowned, looking anywhere but at Mercedes. Noah stood beside Kurt, his hand on Kurt's lower back and rubbing comforting circles. "Santana's calling the place now, so we should go home. I'm tired and I want to take a nap."

"Okay, Boo, but if this blows up in your face, I'm not taking credit," Mercedes muttered.

Kurt let out a long sigh. "I know."

They hopped in Kurt's car again, and Mercedes said she wanted to be dropped off at the Lima Bean.

When Mercedes had been dropped off, Kurt and Noah headed back to the Hummel-Hudson residence.

"I think you're going a little too far with this plan, Kurt," Noah said quickly, biting his lip nervously.

Kurt sighed. "I know. But what's done is done. Santana is going through with her part and then all we have to do is sit back and watch what unfolds."

"But what if—"

"Noah. Everything will turn out fine. Neither Sam, or Blaine is going to get hurt," Kurt said, smiling reassuringly. "Well maybe emotionally. I mean, ever since Sam's family had to move into that tiny motel, Sam's been searching for a well-paying job. What's wrong with a strip club? I'm sure he'll get plenty of money."

"But it's mean, Kurt. And that's coming from me," Noah huffed. "I just don't see how this helps you."

"Well, when Blaine goes into the strip club to get a drink and relax with Nick and Jeff, who Santana still needs to call, he will find Sam getting it on with a bunch of older men who have their hands in his underwear. Just thinking about it makes me happy," Kurt smirked.

"Kurt, you're not being yourself," Noah frowned. "I know you're sad, and I know you're unhappy that Blaine cheated on you. But you have me, and I would never hurt you like Blaine did."

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "I know… let me call Santana."

Noah smiled. "I love you. You're making the right decision."

"I know. I just wish I could be a terrible person without a conscience," Kurt grinned teasingly.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! It's the last chapter guys! Sob! And it's really short, but its cute, so... I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 8: Happy Ever After

Kurt took a deep breath. Moments like these came once in a very long time. He was finally, finally, after waiting forever, going to apply to colleges.

Kurt grinned to himself, circling schools in New York, crossing out ones that were even remotely near Lima. At long last he was going to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Sure, he loved singing, acting and dancing, and Broadway was a good career choice, but it wasn't the most realistic. He decided that a liberal arts school was the best way to go, especially since he had no idea what he wanted to be when he was older.

Noah and Mercedes were there with him, looking at colleges of their own, both looking for school close to Kurt's choices, and some of their circled colleges matched up. Mercedes was thinking more along the line of fashion, and Noah was thinking about music careers, possibly even getting a recording contract.

A knock on the door made them stop laughing like maniacs at the terrible drawing of a dress that Noah had drawn next to a college for design that Mercedes had shown interest in.

Kurt opened the door to find almost the entire group of New Directions, sans Sam. Even though Kurt had smoothed things over, Sam still felt awkward and uncomfortably guilty. Blaine was at Dalton and rarely showed up in Kurt's life anymore, but Kurt had seen online that he was currently in a relationship with someone named 'Sebastian Smythe'. He sounded like a pretentious dick to Kurt, but he said nothing about his opinion to anyone. At least, anyone who went to Dalton.

"Do you have food?" Santana grumbled. "I didn't have breakfast this morning and if I don't eats, I will murder all of ya'll."

"Go ahead, raid the fridge. It'll be hard to find anything since I saw Finn sticking his head in there this morning," Kurt sighed. He would have absolutely no food if Santana lived here alongside Finn and when Noah was here… Kurt shook his head to get the horrible image out of his head.

"Why are you guys here? No offense or nothing," Noah shrugged.

"Or anything, Noah," Rachel commented and sat primly down on the couch. Kurt grinned, remembering the wonderful blowjob Noah had given him there. "We're here because I have staged a Glee-ting, which means a 'Glee meeting'."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"We have to talk about Regionals. We have to win this year, no matter what. Last year was a disappointment to all of us I'm sure—"

"Not really," Noah shrugged again. "I mean, yeah it sucked that we didn't win, but it was okay."

"That's cause you got a baby, dude," Mike smiled. Noah nodded, smiling as he thought about his beautiful baby girl, Beth.

"It sucked," Quinn stated firmly.

"Well I guess it would suck a lot more since you had to push a watermelon out of your—" Santana began but her voice faded out at Quinn's vicious glare. The blonde could certainly be scarier than Santana at times.

"ANYWAY," Rachel barked, getting the attention and glares of the glee members around her. "We have to think of amazing songs this year, or we'll get beat horrifically at Regionals, guys."

"Rachel's right," Finn said as he thudded down the stairs into the living room. "By the way, Kurt, your phone keeps beeping upstairs, so I looked. You have, like, eighty messages from a random number. Someone saying he's Jeffy…"

"JEFF!" Kurt squealed, racing upstairs to grab his phone. The glee members listed as Kurt's footsteps brought crashing, soft cusses, and a loud squeak of joy.

"Is he that loud in bed?" Santana wondered.

"Hot," Brittany added, cuddling against Santana's shoulder and pulled a lollipop out of her jacket pocket. Mercedes looked confused but waved it off. It was Brittany after all.

"Wouldn't know. I mean, we've done stuff, but we haven't gone all the way," Noah said, much to the surprise of the glee members.

"I would've heard you two going at it, I guess," Finn muttered, shrugging.

"Well, that's very mature of you Noah," Rachel praised. "And I think you're growing up nicely, though I think you need to trim your Mohawk. It's getting too long and even though it's cute and adorably curly in the back, I would rather it be trimmed neatly and—"

"Wow, I'm gone for two minutes and she's still blabbing," Kurt winced. "I'm so sorry guys. It was Jeff, my roomie from Dalton. He was in the Warblers, too."

"Isn't he the one with the blonde hair and the wonderful ass?" Santana inquired, looking vaguely dazed by the memory of Jeff.

"Yes, that's the one, and I guess he does have some nice… ah… assets," Kurt chuckled. Noah frowned from his seat and scooted closer to Kurt, who had sat next to him, and wrapped his arms around the paler boy's waist.

"So can we get back to the meeting?" Rachel asked, pursing her lips.

The glee members slowly left the Hummel-Hudson residence around four in the afternoon and said their goodbyes.

"School will be different, won't it?" Noah asked.

They still hadn't come out at school. They occasionally met up and talked, but they didn't hold hands or kiss during school hours. Noah still had football and the Neanderthals on the team would certainly give him shit about being with Kurt.

Not that Noah cared, it was just that Kurt wasn't willing to let him tell anyone. It was fairly complicated. Kurt wanted to be able to show their love in school, but didn't want Noah to get into trouble with the boys on his team, and Noah wanted to let everyone in the world to know, but he didn't want Kurt to get asked too many questions about Blaine.

Kurt knew it would all work out. Everything would. Burt was already warming up to Noah being around pretty much 24/7, and Kurt was over his breakup with Blaine, not blaming anything on anyone, but just believing that fate or something else didn't think they were meant for each other. And yeah, it was pretty brutal finding out that Blaine no longer held feelings for him that way, but it was over, and Kurt had found Noah. And that was good. It was as close to perfect as Kurt Hummel's life was going to get.


End file.
